mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Healy vs. Kurt Kinser
THE FIGHT WAS FOR THE TITAN FC LIGHTWEIGHT TITLE. Round 1 Kinser clinches immediately and hits a headlock throw into side control, then sitting into scarf control. Healy tries to turn into his foe and take his back from the bottom, but Kinser keeps moving and controlling Healy's head, looking for a scarf hold armlock. Kinser gets the Healy's arm locked between his legs and rather than cranking the neck, lands ground-and-pound while sinking the figure-four deeper around Healy's arm. Healy eventually slips out and Kinser gets in on a single. He defends and they come back to the feet, but Kinser rips off a chain of punches that rock Healy. Kinser drives the UFC and Strikeforce vet back to the cage and they dirty box inside. Healy lands a knee to the body, then they slash at one another with elbows. Healy digs hooks to the body and tries to get off the fence, but Kinser turns him around and drives for another single. Kinser trips Healy's other leg and finishes this one with just over 30 seconds to go. Kinser pins Healy's knees together, but can't hold him down. Healy gets back to his feet, eating more leather from his unbeaten foe. Sherdog Scores Jordan Breen scores the round 10-9 Kinser Tristen Critchfield scores the round 10-9 Kinser Jeff Miller scores the round 10-9 Kinser Round 2 They quickly come together in the clinch and Kinser bulls his way to another takedown along the cage. He passes by Healy's legs, trying to get to side control, but Healy snakes up the fence and gets a brief takedown of his own. Kinser pops back up quickly, but eats a barrage of left hands. Kinser shoots on Healy now and gets sprawled on, but won't stop driving until he turns Healy's hips over and puts him on his seat. Healy digs his left arm in for a guillotine, but there's not much there. Kinser keeps grinding him, trying to pull him away from the fence. The former Indiana University wrestler finally gets him off the cage and gets to side control, but Healy escapes again. It's rinse and repeat, with Kinser doggedly getting another takedown along the fence while Healy tries to use the cage to stand back up. With two minutes to go, Kinser drags Healy to the mat and tries to take his back, but Healy escapes and forces Kinster to go belly down, sinking one hook and boxing Kinser's ears. With 60 seconds left in the round, Healy works to flatten Kinser out with just one hook, but can't succeed. He chips away with left hands, grinding him until the horn. Sherdog Scores Jordan Breen scores the round 10-9 Healy Tristen Critchfield scores the round 10-9 Healy Jeff Miller scores the round 10-9 Healy Round 3 A uppercut and left hook score for Healy when Kinser begins his usual rush for the clinch. Kinser eats it and then gets to Healy's leg along the cage again. Healy whacks him with a few right hand, while looking to figure-four Kinser's arm. He tries to sit back for a kimura, but Kinser squats on it. Kinser keeps grinding without landing much in the way of strikes, allowing Healy to slide up the fence once more. At the halfway mark of the round (and the fight), Healy sprawls on another desperate Kinser takedown, but again, the Oregon-trained fighter is forced to his back eventually before using the cage to stand back up. Healy sprawls on a single-leg takedown but Kinster trips his inside leg and drives him to the mat. Unfortunately for Kinser, he goes headfirst into an inverted. triangle choke It's not as deep as it could be, but he's definitely trapped in a precarious position with Healy attacking his free left arm. Healy rides out the position until the round expires. Sherdog Scores Jordan Breen scores the round 10-9 Healy Tristen Critchfield scores the round 10-9 Healy Jeff Miller scores the round 10-9 Healy Round 4 Kinser comes headlong at Healy as usual, eating jabs, hooks and uppercuts. When he finally gets to clinching distance, Healy feeds him a knee before stuffing another single-leg attempt. Kinser reshoots and so Healy locks up the exact same inverted triangle position he had in the last round. This time, Healy gets a better figure-four grip on Kinser's left arm and cranks a kimura behind his back. The undefeated Indiana native walks his body over Healy's and escapes, but he can't hold Healy on the ground in the scramble. They get back to the feet in close, where Healy lands knees and the punches to the body while Kinser catches his breath. With two mintues to go in the round, they trade position along the fence, both digging knees to the bread basket. Healy shoots and pulls Kinser's legs out, but can't hold him down. Kinser scrambles his way to the top and gets a rear waistlock. Healy tries to roll free but momentarily gives up full mount before getting to guard along the fence. Healy targets another kimura, which keeps Kinser occupied until the horn. Sherdog Scores Jordan Breen scores the round 10-9 Healy Tristen Critchfield scores the round 10-9 Healy Jeff Miller scores the round 10-9 Healy Round 5 Kinser runs his way into the clinch again, but it's Healy who claims top position now, with Kinser on bottom grasping at a kimura. Kinser goes belly down on the attempt, allowing “Bam Bam” to take his back with both hooks in and over four minutes to fight. Kinser is just holding on now, controlling Healy's wrists and not allowing him to get a serious look ar a rear-naked choke. Healy lands a half dozen left hands, then tries to surprise Kinser with a choke attempt, but can't quite sink it. Kinser is simpy in survival mode with 90 seconds left in the title fight. Healy digs for another rear-naked choke and locks on a body triangle. Again, Kinser pins both wrists and just tries to avoid being choked. Healy hits him with hammerfists from the back, whcking away until the contest comes to a close. Sherdog Scores Jordan Breen scores the round 10-9 Healy (49-46 Healy) Tristen Critchfield scores the round 10-9 Healy (49-46 Healy) Jeff Miller scores the round 10-9 Healy (49-46 Healy) The Official Result Pat Healy def. Kurt Kinser via Split Decision (49-46, 49-46, 47-48) R5 5:00